


Pillow

by the_authors_exploits



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, character a as pillow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_authors_exploits/pseuds/the_authors_exploits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanon: Furuich uses Oga as a pillow…a lot…</p><p>Or the five times Oga doesnt know what's going on and the one time he does</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow

They’re only in middle school, eating lunch in the courtyard under a sakura blossom tree, when it first happens. Miki sat on Oga’s right while Furuichi took Oga’s left. They haven’t been ‘friends’ very long and Oga really doesn’t understand why he still hangs out with the two of them. The bleach blond is a weakling and Oga has to constantly watch out for the little bugger during fights and doesn’t that just make it harder to enjoy a fight when he has to make sure Furuichi isn’t getting hurt in some way. Miki, however, has fight in him. He’s not like Furuichi, who would rather hide than fight. Oga can’t really call them his friends for two reasons. One, Oga doesn’t really know what a friend is and two, Oga is sure that any moment they will both leave. After all, everyone else had. Oga was too brutal, too scary, too harsh, too dense for all those other people who tried to get close to him. So really it will be no shock when—

There’s a weight on his shoulder. Not like a hand, heavier than a hand. Oga stiffens and turns to see Furuichi’s head resting on his shoulder. His eyes widen. What the hell is this? What does Annoyichi think he’s doing?

“Whaaa--?”

Miki giggles, a juice box in his hand. “Looks like Furuichi-kun is tired.”

Oga turns to Miki. “Whaaa? What is he doing?”

Miki gives him a look. “Uhh, I’d say using you as a pillow.”

“This isn’t a time to be napping! What if I need to fight, he’s gonna hold me back!!”

Miki shrugs at Oga’s rant and returns to his bento. Oga’s flailing send Furuichi to the ground and when Furuichi gets back up he starts yelling at his ‘pillow’. They’re making a scene and the rest of the students are looking like they are trying to decide between flight or stay put. Miki laughs; he loves his friends.

**-OgaxFuru-**

“YOU CHEATED!”

“I DID NOT!!”

“DID TOO; AGAIN, you always freakin’ cheat, baka!”

“I’m just better than you, Oga.” Oga huffed and Furuichi grinned.

“Go get me some cheesecake, Cheatichi.”

Furuichi rolled his eyes and suppressed a yawn; twelve straight hours of video games had a tendency to wear down the player. He dropped the controller and listed to the side until he was curled on the floor, head on his friend’s thigh. “Go get it yourself, I’m too tired to move.”

Oga was frozen. He wasn’t one to be touchy touchy and he definitely liked his space and yet… Furuichi just invaded it like nothing! Despite knowing for a fact Oga didn’t like to be touched, normally attacked anyone who invaded is personal bubble. But with Furuichi…He couldn’t seem to move.

“Uhh….”

“What is it, Oga?” Furuichi asked; he sounded annoyed. Probably was falling asleep and Oga had woken him up.

“Uhh…can’t get cake if you’re…ya know…”

Furuichi shrugged and sat back up; Oga escaped to the kitchen, trying to ignore the fact he didn’t even want to push Furuichi away.

**-OgaxFuru-**

The third time doesn’t make Oga freeze. He just feels very frustrated. He can’t understand why he just let’s Furuichi do whatever he wants. Furuichi wants to hang around? Sure, go ahead, just don’t stand behind me. What the hell type of reaction is that? Not the type that Oga meant to say, that’s for sure. Furuichi wants to go video game shopping instead of skipping rocks by the river? Okay, so long as Oga gets a game too….and Furuichi buys his too. Furuichi wants to come over for a sleep over? Okay, but he better bring some cake.

Furuichi wants to use Oga’s arm as a pillow? Well, apparently Oga has no problems with that either seeing as how he just lets him.

It’s high school and the pair of them are sitting on the roof time during lunch. Oga’s pretty sure Furuichi is coming down with something. The bleach blonde hasn’t stopping sneezing or coughing all day and kept nodding off in classes (not that it mattered, since nothing was ever taught in the delinquent classes). So as soon as Furuichi starts to fall towards Oga, he’s mentally scolding himself already. As soon as his friend settles in his lap, Oga is internally screaming. Why can’t he just shove Annoyichi away? Seriously? It’s so _easy_ with everyone else!

With a half-eaten rice ball in one hand, Oga observes his companion. The other’s hair falls in wisps over his flushed face and his eyes are shut, light pink lips slightly open as he tries to breath around a no doubt stuffy nose. Really, Furuichi is not the most pleasant to look at today with dark circles under his eyes and his nose a bright angry red from all the tissues he’s been going through and those painfully cracked lips from mouth-breathing. But if those lips don’t look the slightest inviting… Damn! Oga takes a bite out of his rice ball and leans back against the chain link fence surrounding the roof.

Well, it would be rude to move a sick person right?

**-OgaxFuru-**

After Baby Beel’s arrival, there really wasn’t much time for friends, what with having to look after Beel and trying to not get zapped whenever the demon kid felt like it! And then there was Hilda he had to worry about, and the Tohoshinki rivalry, so much was starting to overrule anything and everything in Oga’s life. Every event seemed to be pushing Furuichi away and Oga was finding that very disturbing how much it bothered him. It wouldn’t be the first friend he lost in his life, take Miki for example. So why would it be so bothersome? It wasn’t like Oga had expected Furuichi to stay as long as he did; it wasn’t like Furuichi had reason to stay, when Oga would punch him and yell and scream and barge into his house at 10 at night with a naked baby on his back demanding they play some of Furuichi’s more expensive games until the early hours of the morning.

“What are you doing here, Oga?”

The dark haired teen gave the other a deadpan look. “I just told you; we’re going to play video games, come on.”

“Dude, it’s 10 at night! On a Sunday! We have school tomorrow…”

Oga pushed past Furuichi, Baby Beel throwing a fist out in the direction of the stairs with a battle cry, and the demon child and his father started for Furuichi’s room. The blond knew to just follow; if Oga had his mind set on something he got it done. So that’s how the pair started up a game of Mario Cart in a tense silence. Furuichi could tell something was really bothering Oga, if the way his shoulders were drawn back and tensed and his lips set in a grim line with his eyebrows tipping downward in a valley. His eyes were dark (well, they always were dark colored…) and troubled. Furuichi sighed and threw his controller down. Oga started a race against NPCs.

Furuichi really felt helpless when Oga had problems. Furuichi couldn’t fight; he was weak; he could never aid Oga in fights against the other delinquents. And with any other problems that didn’t invove fighting--those that were few and far between--well, Oga wasn’t one to speak of those problems. So, once more, that left Furuichi powerless.

Furuichi sighed again and rested his head against his troubled friend’s shoulder. If he noticed Oga’s little pause or the slight relaxation of tense muscles he made no mention of it. Furuichi merrily offered the only help he could give, and that was support.

Oga’s determination to lob off Beel to another parent--despite his tiny attachment to the kid--grew at Furuichi’s touch. He needed time back with his friend. And that was that.

**-OgaxFuru-**

Hilda could care less about anyone else surrounding her. She was focused on her bochan in her lap which she fed a bottle of special demon baby formula. Atop the school’s roof, all of Tohoshinki--now that the most part of their rivalries had been settled--as well as their lackeys were conversing over multiple topics: fighting techniques, favorite foods, best fights accomplished, video games, and chosen hair products.

Thankfully, Oga had chosen to sit a bit apart from the rest of the group, making Hilda have to sit away as well (to avoid Oga being electrocuted by distance). Furuichi, always the shadow, had also joined them. No one paid them any attention and that was perfectly fine with Hilda. She sat with her back to Oga and Furuichi, opting instead to watch the puny humans chatter. Himekawa and Tojo seemed to be in a heated discussion over best video games. So far it was a tie between Call of Duty and Assassin’s Creed. The discussion was turning quite heated and even thought they had tried to get the others to join in no one seemed to want to input their opinions, preoccupied with their own conversations.

“Oi, Oga, which is--”

At Himekawa’s halted words, everyone turned to see what had caused him to stop. Therefore, staring at Oga. Hilda felt a little uncomfortable with everyone’s stares going past her. Himekawa’s jaw had dropped and Aoi was blushing, while Chiaki and Nene seemed a little surprised but not too flustered. Tojo had his head tipped to the side in confusion. Hilda slowly turned to see what had caused the all of Tohoshinki such strange reactions. And she understood immediately.

Oga was resting against the fence, his signature jacket discarded over Furuichi’s slender shoulders. Furuichi, himself, was laying on his side, head pillowed in Mad Dog Oga’s lap, hands slightly curled against the cement near Oga’s thigh. Oga returned the group’s stares. Finally, Himekawa broke the stunned silence.

“Uhh, Oga… Ne, you do know Furuichi-kun is using you are a pillow right?”

Oga looked down at his friend. Light hair once more falling over his face and hands curled in his sleep, twitching slightly at whatever dreams he was seeing; lashes fluttering, eyes shifting beneath shut lids. Oga shrugged and smoothed the jacket over the other’s shoulder.

“Yeah, so?” His tone was daring anyone to challenge him.

Tojo started towards the two, his protectiveness of Furuichi kicking in. “Is he sick? Should he go home? I can walk him home if he needs to go…”

Oga’s head snapped up with a dark glare to stop the red head’s movements. “He’s fine.”

Beel growled some from Hilda’s arms, a hateful look on Tojo. Hilda internally shuddered; she hoped Tojo knew better than to go any further.

Tojo frowned. “But…then why is he…?” Some people over Tojo’s shoulder nodded slowly; it was rather unusual for Furuichi to sleep. Not only that, but use Oga as a pillow? Mad Dog Oga? They had nightmares about the list of injuries.

“He hasn’t been sleeping well. The full moon has been out and he never sleeps well during it.”

Tojo didn’t seem convinced, but slowly the students returned to their conversations. Hilda watched Oga. He blinked down at his friend, hand still on the sleeping boy’s shoulder. Slowly, that hand inched up to rest against platinum blond hair. His eyes spoke volumes, even if Hilda was sure he was unaware of his own feelings. But she had seen that love somewhere before, in a demon couple’s own eyes, right after their wedding.

Lips turned upwards as she returned to her bochan’s feeding.

**-OgaxFuru-**

He didn’t know how they got into this position. He had no idea. No possible clue. What-so-ever. The tv was on, playing some anime Oga knew he had watched before but just couldn’t focus on at the moment. Why? Well, the weight on his chest had something to do with it.

They had been watching tv, Oga laying spread across the couch, Beel playing with blocks on the floor, and Furuichi next to the baby, when Furuichi had stood and left--to use the bathroom or get something to eat or drink Oga didn’t know--and upon his return he had flopped atop Oga. Neither said anything; Oga was too shocked (and really, when had he ever said no to Furuichi?) and Furuichi was dozing off almost immediately.

Oga had wrapped his arms around his friend so as to not have him fall off if he rolled over and they had stayed in that position for the past twenty minutes. Oga found he didn’t mind; rather, he very much enjoyed this show of affection. It was really nice to have his friend so close. Why? Well, Oga didn’t really know… It gave him a stirring, in his chest, warm and tight and encompassing.

Misaki had described that before, about her boyfriend.

Oga couldn’t repress a shudder and shook Furuichi at his reaction. Slowly, Furuichi rose his head and blinked at Oga owlishly.

“Not nice.”

Oga shrugged. “You were the one who chose to use me as a bed.”

“Cuz you’re comfy…”

Oga didn’t know how to reply to that and Furuichi rested his chin on his folded hands atop Oga’s chest. Oga let him be, staring at a spot in the wall over Furuichi’s shoulder.

“Oga~?”

What was with that tone?? Oga turned to see Furuichi’s head tipped to the side.

“Does it bother you when I use you as my pillow?”

Oga returned to the spot on the wall and shifted his hold on his friend. “No.”

“Do I…bother you?”

“No!” More adamant.

“Good. ‘Cause I like you.”

Oga snapped to his friend’s face. There was a cheeky grin there, total openness in his eyes. “What?”

“I like you.”

“Ye…yeah, we’re friends.”

Furuichi shook his head, averted his eyes, and blushed. “No, Oga. Not that type of like.”

“Good, because I like-like you too.”

Well, damn, apparently Oga would let Furuichi get away with everything, even coaxing a confession out of him. Furuichi’s eyes snapped to his face. He looked so vulnerable.

“So… So if I did this…” Furuichi leaned up to lightly press his lips to Oga’s; almost instantly he scurried back to his previous position. “You wouldn’t mind?”

Oga had to grin. “Nope.”

Furuichi smiled and Oga could fee-- visibly see--him relax. He leaned forward to recapture those pink lips of his now _boy_ friend. Furuichi melted at his touch, allowing Oga entrance to his mouth and submitting.

“Thank god, I thought you two would never get together!”

Oga was going to kill his sister for ruining their moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my side blog senpaidono on tumblr


End file.
